The Darkness of Arthur
by Tsuyoshi-chin
Summary: England's wish is something no one will ever understand, but 'he' always does.
1. Chapter 1 England's Wish

A poem fic I got out of a comic I read! I didn't rally copy the story, but I did look at the pictures a lot and got and idea of what to write. Pictures say a thousand words and that I understand.

Please enjoy.

* * *

My... Eyes?

It's so _dark_...?

Why?

My eyes are open, but I can not see.

Am I... Blind?

Why... don't I feel... sad?

Did I wish for this?

I don't understand, but I think I wished for this to happen.

I was _scared_, lonely, desperate, and I needed an alternative to get over the fact that he loves me.

I love him too, but I never taught him how to love.

How must I know if his love is real and not only lust?

I will never understand so why must I be put through this torturous betrayal of the one I loved and nurtured for so long.

I wanted it gone.

My sight.

No, I wished for it to never return,Because that is what 'he' promised.

He as in my other half... Arthur.

He promised that if I were to wish for it then he will grant it.

This is what I wished.

I _wanted_ this.

And I don't feel bad about it ether.

I'm sorry America, but I've lost my sight, and I will never get it back.

I have given up.

* * *

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2 The Sower

Don't know why but I must write this!

Enjoy.

* * *

He's sown me together.

His lovely little doll that can not _see_, but can hear and speak.

He will not listen, though I've given him my love willingly.

He is The Sower of my unseeing eyes to which I am thankful for and will cherish his great kindness of granting me this glorious wish.

Oh and what a wonderful wish it is.

Heh heh, what a beautiful wish it is.

I see nothing, but _darkness_.

Wonderful darkness that set my worries at ease.

It's so dark and unseeing and I have only him to thank for this.

How exhilarating!

I've lost my sight, The Sower will keep his most precious doll and we will be happy.

I'll will serve him only with the finest of my abilities that he so kindly gave to me.

What a wonderful sower he is.

I truly love my glorious sower who took my sight and set me free from all the pain that teared at my heart, leaving me broken.

But The Sower loved me anyway which I am also quite thankful for.

Yes, he is the kind sower who fixed me.

He will keep me safe, warm and loved, because he is my sower and I am his precious little doll.

His beautiful, sightless doll who hears and speaks, though he never listens.

I truly love my sower.

* * *

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3 England's Drowning

I love writing things that involve other things!

Please enjoy!

* * *

Drowning into _darkness_ is so peaceful and beautiful.

I love the feeling.

Down, down, down I go.

Never to return and never to be seen.

There is no bottom so it will never end; what I've always wanted.

I feel no joy or sadness.

What a pity.

All I can really feel is my body seeping below the waters as I'm drifting of into the darkness.

Oh how I love this dark world, because he had made it for me an had sent me adrift into the dark waters below.

Yes, I am _drowning_.

In my tears I am always drowning.

The darkness of my soul will not shin here for I am the one that created it and will take every broken shard of light only to crush it.

I am no longer part of the would of light.

That is why I am drowning.

Drowning in my complete an utter darkness that I wished for him to make of which he is the sol purpose of I am drifting down.

These tears are my ocean for me to be casted away so I take in what is here a drift away.

I am Drowning.

But only I can save myself.

* * *

Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4 All These Lies

Yes! The Next chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

Yes, lies.

My life was all lies.

I was never truthful to begin with.

Why would anybody believe that such a lowly creature like me would be able to tell the truth?

Heh heh, they wouldn't.

I'm not worthy of their sympathy.

I was loved by my other half and only my other half will be able to tell my truth.

How I groveled to Arthur's feet and begged for him to set me free from everything that surrounded the world of light.

Begging him to take the light away and he granted me this.

But it wasn't enough.

I wanted it all to disappear along with myself.

I'm filthy.

Stained with black ink that will never wash out of what used to be pure white skin.

I asked Arthur if I'm worth living for, but he'd just smile in a sinister way, hug me closely in a tight grip and kiss my forehead quite lovingly.

Even Arthur my most trusted alter ego that I loved with all my ungrateful heart couldn't tell me a simple yes or no.

He must still hate me.

He hates my desire to be around America all the time, but I couldn't help myself so I raised him and casted Arthur aside for my own happiness.

That was a lie too.

I didn't want America to hate me so by sealing Arthur away; it let him think that I'm nothing more then a wimp with a caring smile and a heart so big it'd bust from the pressure he'd put on it for so long.

It made him believe that I loved him no mater what he'd do to me.

Ha, that's a lie as well.

Yes I love him, but he's not the America I knew since he was such a small country.

I didn't like the fact that he'd grown up.

I'm fine with it.

However, it's still my greatest fear to see him drift away from my sight, becoming more independent.

I can never change the fact that all these lies tore him away from me and made him into my enemy.

Heh!

I must be really filthy.

And It's all because I couldn't tell the truth.

Yes, look at all these lies.

How can he ever forgive me?


	5. Chapter 5 Other Half

Hi!

Please Enjoy!

* * *

I was his other half.

His Shadow.

Alter ego.

The bad version of him.

The one he named Arthur.

The one he left behind.

The one he left in the dark.

I am also the soul reason he's lost his sight.

Then again he did ask for it with distinct urgency, saying that he wanted his sight gone and that America has abandoned him.

That the world of light had left him astray.

Humph!

I wasn't surprised in the lest as I've told him before that this would happen.

What a fool.

But I loved this fool with all my being.

I could not stand by and see him so unhappy, but it had filled me with a warming sense of pleasure as he withered in his despair and cried for my comfort.

Yes, I loved how he ran to me and only me.

Loved how he blindly cried into my arms.

What a fool he is to think America cares about him when he only needed me.

Me, his other half.

Shadow.

Alter ego.

Bad version of him.

That's all he'll ever need.

And it will always be ME.


	6. Chapter 6 The Sower Part 2

I love whiting gets my blood pumping.

enjoy!

* * *

I am his sower and he is my lovely doll that is sightless, but can hear and speak.

Yes, what a lovely little doll he was.

Such pure looking skin and such pretty emerald green eyes.

But they saw too much.

So I sowed them shut.

Yes, he was a marvelous little doll after they were sown shut.

He praised me for it.

Saying over and over that I am such a wonderful sower and that he loves me.

Speaking of how thankful he is to be my precious little doll.

To be a toy.

A finely made trinket.

My plaything.

Heh, how naive of him.

I did nothing for him, only myself.

Sowing his eyes shut only served the purpose of taking away his light.

Without it he'll only want to see me and that is what I've always imagined him to be.

Indeed, he is may lovely doll who can hear and speak, but can not see.

The doll I've nurtured my whole life.

The one who will only want nothing but me


	7. Chapter 7 Our Moments Heat

Okay, don't get me wrong, but I think I'm almost done!

Enjoy!

* * *

The heat of our moment.

The unbearable heat that consumes us as our bodies mingle and mix to become one.

Heat that can only be transformed into raw pleasure and pain.

Such a horrible form of lust.

Just the moments heat.

No words are uttered and there is no love in it, because it is just an unbearable heat that lingers in our body's to which we filter out through lust.

Whether it be love or lust there is no mistaking the our passion and desire.

A need to feel each others skin.

The need to taste each others bliss.

Our need to hear each others beautiful heartbeats.

That is lust.

No, it is nothing like love.

Love is different.

It is more pure.

There is less pain.

Only wonderful passion between two people that want to become one.

A passion that brings tears of joy.

The passion that gives smiles.

Our passion that leaves us in a state of happiness that no one can take away with simple words alone.

That is love.

There isn't just a moments heat.

There must be love.

Love is passion.

Passion in the our moments heat.


	8. Chapter 8 Returning Home?

Hey sorry I took so long..?

Anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

I'm still lost in the sea of tears and darkness.

Those tears I've weeped for him only.

The tears that bind me to him, but push him away further from my site until he's too far away for me to decipher.

But now I can no longer see a thing, only the dark waters that will never end.

There in no light here.

No sounds.

Just my hollow thoughts.

Thoughts of me wanting to die.

Thoughts of Arthur.

"I've brought something for you" a cheerful voice sang in the distance.

I don't understand.

"You will, just don't lose sight of what's to come" I hear it again softer than before as I see the America.

He's a child though, but he hands me something.

Is it a letter?

I read it, but find nothing but the words, Dear England, on a blank sheet which really didn't surprise my mangled thoughts.

Looking back to America I see him getting older and become frightened. Frightened, because of all the memory's of how he left me surfaced in my mind.

"Are you really afraid of the future" a voice whispered to me in a tone I new all too well, but didn't really want to recognize.

"England, don't lose site of the future we'll have"

Frantically, I search the dark waters only to see something glow like a gem , but it was in the shape of a butterfly that said Dear England.

I am confused.

I followed after it and feel the darkness crumbling; slowly fading away.

Ahh!

Had I just hit the ground?

I still don't understand.

I should still be in the darkness!

I see Arthur talking with America, but only Arthur sees me.

What is going on?


End file.
